


Any Colour You Like

by sunflow_rs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Bisexual Male Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Minor Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, POC Harry Potter, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow_rs/pseuds/sunflow_rs
Summary: Albus needs a ride to an LGBT meeting and James is the only one in the family he's out to.





	Any Colour You Like

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Road_To_The_Throne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Road_To_The_Throne/gifts).



James sighed as he turned down the music on his stereo and looked towards his closed bedroom door. A sign on the outside very clearly read ‘Do Not Disturb’ but based on the knock he had just heard it wasn't doing a very good job. Like every eighteen year-old he appreciated his privacy, but as an unfortunate older sibling he had to deal with his brother and sister breaching it constantly. 

“What?” He called out, not bothering to move from his bed.

Albus took that as an invitation, opening the door and poking his messy dark head of hair into James’ equally messy room. “I need a ride somewhere.”

“You always need a ride somewhere. Ask dad.” James grumbled, annoyed that his younger brother had interrupted his jamming session. 

“I can’t.” Albus said. His eyes flickered all around the room, from the electric guitar propped up in the corner to the football posters blu-tacked crookedly, however he avoided looking at James.

“Why not?” James was slightly concerned now.

Al’s face grew red and he bit his lip, moving closer to the bed that James was stretched out on. “It’s an LGBT meeting.”

“Oh, well in that case what time?” Albus’ face broke out into a smile as James spoke. The sixteen year-old had nervously come out to James a few weeks prior and it made him happy that of their entire family, Albus had trusted James with it first.

“The meeting starts at five.” Albus replied. 

“Go and tell mum we’re going out then.” James retrieved his car keys from the back pocket of a dirty pair of jeans before tying his shoes. 

They arrived at the school hall with ten minutes to spare and Albus took a deep breath to stall himself. James noticed and turned the car engine off, glancing at his younger brother with a mixture of pride and concern.

“I can sit through the meeting with you if you want?” James suggested, not wanting Al to feel uncomfortable by himself.

“Yeah,” Albus shot a grateful smile. “That would be good. Thank you.”

The hall itself was minimally decked out for the meeting, with a few rainbow posters stuck on the door and a circle of chairs set up in the middle. They weren’t the only ones early either. A boy who looked around Albus’ age was sitting by himself and a tall guy with bright turquoise hair was leaning against a wall, nonchalantly scrolling on his phone. He looked up as James and Albus entered and flashed them a bright smile, lip piercing glinting in the light.

“Welcome to the meeting! I’m Teddy and we should be starting in a few.”

Albus shyly sat next to the other boy and James sat next to his brother, smiling as the two got along. Sure enough, after more people filtered in, Teddy took one of the few remaining seats and began talking excitedly.

“I’m so happy to see such a great turn out so thank you all for coming! Just note that this is a safe environment and anything said here tonight is between all of us. If everyone could respect this confidentiality then we will have no problems! Now let’s introduce ourselves.” He grinned again and James wondered how a human being could contain so much sunshine. 

There were too many names for James to keep track of, but eventually it got to their side of the circle. The blonde beside Albus introduced himself as Scorpius and as he spoke, Al blushed and James poked him subtly in the ribs. It earned him a punch later in the car but it was worth it, especially when he received another punch for singing ‘Albus and Scorpius sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-ng.’

“Hi, I’m Albus. I’m gay.” 

James forgot he was a part of the meeting, so enraptured with his brother’s confidence and new ‘friend’. It wasn't until Al nudged him that he realised the expectant faces around the room were waiting for him to talk. 

“I’m James.” Teddy winked at him from the other side of the circle and James stammered, face becoming red like his hair. 

It wasn't until later that night, after James had driven them home via McDonalds, that he caught himself thinking of Teddy. He was sitting in an armchair reading a book, when his mind drifted from the text and started picturing the perfect waves of the boy’s turquoise locks. The wink that Teddy had sent him, one blue eye closing briefly, was enough to send James’ brain into overdrive. He didn't even know what to think. He wasn’t gay, or at least he didn't think he was. He liked looking at girls far too much for that to be true.

“Jamie.” His dad’s voice interrupted his thoughts and immediately blush covered his naturally tanned cheeks at what he’d been thinking about. 

“Yeah?”

“I’m off to bed. Don’t stay up too late.” Harry’s dark skinned hand patted James’ shoulder before ruffling his hair. “Night. Love you.”

“Good night, dad. Love you too.” James squirmed, pushing his dad away and fixing his ruined hair. His hair was the one difference that father and son sported, as unlike Harry and Albus’ messy curls, James had his mother’s hair. Bright red and tameable, but aside from that James was the image of Harry. Glasses, green eyes, athletic build and tanned skin. 

With the lounge empty of other people, James decided to hide himself in his room again. He straightened the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign on his door before entering, as if it would somehow make people listen. Once alone in the safety of his room, James’ thoughts drifted back to Teddy. The blue haired punk that had somehow managed to make him question his sexuality with one wink. It was probably nothing though, James decided. 

It wasn't until a few weeks later, after Albus had been going to regular meetings with James staying in the car, that he questioned his heterosexuality again. It was during their family movie night, when the five of them were watching Lily’s pick of ‘Mamma Mia’ that James realised it went further than Teddy. They were watching the beach scene, Albus had thrown popcorn into Lily’s hair and James was realising that he was more intent on watching Dominic Cooper shirtless than Amanda Seyfried in a swimsuit. His jeans started to feel constricted and his stomach dropped, cheeks reddening as he was forced to place a pillow in front of his crotch. 

That night, after struggling to fall asleep, James decided to talk to Al. If anyone would understand and be able to help him then it would be his younger brother who had gone through his own sexuality crisis, albeit a lot sooner than him. It was James’ turn to knock on the door, making a change from Albus always coming to him for help or advice. 

The lights in the house were off, however a faint glow was evident beneath the crack of Albus’ door. James tapped lightly against the wood, not wanting to wake Lily who’s bedroom was just down the passage. 

“Hey, Al?” The door squeaked slightly as he pushed it open and Albus looked up from his phone, on which he was no doubt texting his boyfriend. 

“What’s up?”

“I wanted to ask you something…” James was unsure on how to approach the topic.

“Yeah?” Al placed his phone on the charger and turned his full attention on his older brother. 

“How did you know you were gay?” James swallowed the lump in his throat and pushed his glasses nervously up his nose.

Albus looked surprised at the question but recovered quickly. “I dunno. I just noticed other guys more than girls and the idea of me being with a guy didn't seem as absurd as me with a girl. Why do you ask, Jamie?”

James shrugged but then decided to tell Al, who had after all trusted him with his own sexuality and dating Scorpius. “I think I might be something. Not gay, but I don't think I’m straight either.”

“Have you heard of bisexual?” Albus asked and at James’ shake of the head, continued. “You might be that, or maybe even pansexual.”

He left Albus’ room not long after, with two new words to search and many quizzes to be taken under private browsing. 

Saturday came around quickly and with it, the next LGBT meeting, of which Albus wasn't going to attend. He was staying over at Scorpius’ house and yet James still had to drive him there. 

“Make sure to use protection.” James said, chucking condom packets at his younger brother as he pulled up outside the impressive Malfoy residence. 

Scorpius punched him, only increasing James’ laughter. “I hate you.”

As he drove away, James glanced at the time. He had five minutes to get to the school. His palms were sweaty on the steering wheel and he wondered why he was so nervous considering he had been to a meeting before. This time was different though. 

The hall doors opened loudly, drawing attention to James as he entered the room. Teddy grinned widely as James approached, taking the free seat beside him.

“Welcome back!”

The meeting was extremely insightful and James found himself pleased that he went, despite staring at Teddy for the majority of the time. Long after the meeting had finished he found himself standing next to the taller guy, engaged in a conversation.

“So, James.” Teddy said, changing the subject from music and raising a pierced eyebrow. “I’m intrigued. What brought you to this meeting today?”

James’ initial thought was to avoid answering truthfully, however Teddy did run this meeting and, if anything, would be a huge help. “I don’t think I’m straight.”

Teddy smiled, the corners of his eyes creasing up along with his mouth. “Well if you want any help coming to terms with that, or figuring out your sexuality, then I can help you if you want me to.”

James nodded, and he hoped it wasn't too eager. “I would appreciate that.”

“There’s this really nice cafe across the road that stays open late. We could go now, if you're not busy?” There was something more in Teddy’s tone, but it was pushed down nearly unnoticeable.

“Like a date?” James didn’t know where he got the courage from to say that, but he certainly didn't regret it.

“If you want it to be.” Teddy winked and James’ stomach fluttered. Of course he wanted it to be a date.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed :D


End file.
